Happy
by DriveWay Blues
Summary: All Ellie Nash ever wanted to be was happy. Now things are looking up for her. But will it come down over her head because of a boy? You tell me in your reviews. I wrote this because I think Ellie needs a break. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Default Chapter

A/N I wrote this cuz I figure that Ellie needs a break in life. Just for a day or two.  
  
BRING!BRING! Ellie Nash looked at her alarm clock. "Since when have I had an alarm clock," she moaned to herself.  
"Since I put one your room Eleanor," called her mother from the door. Her mother, much to Ellie's surprise, was fully clothed, fresh faced and apparently not hungover.  
"Whoa mom," Ellie said looking up, " When I left you last night you were kinda... ya know...."  
"Hungover, sick, drunk?" Her mother finished.  
"Well, yah. What happened," Ellie asked sitting up.  
"We can discuss that later," her mother said with a smile, "Now, I believe you have school and then have that internship after school."  
"How did you know," Ellie asked, half puzzled, half ecstatic.  
"I was drunk, not dead," her mother answered with a laugh, " Up, up now. You have school, and I have to go find a job."  
Ellie smiled, hopped out of bed and got dressed.  
When she got down stairs her mother was at the stove scrabbling eggs. "Good morning Ellie dear," her mother said in a singsong voice.  
"You called me Ellie," she said happily.  
"Do you still like to be called that?" her mother asked.  
"Yah, I didn't think you would remember," Ellie said, trying not to sound surprised. Mrs.Nash put down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her daughter. She poured Ellie a cup of orange juice and sat down across from Ellie. They talked pleasantly enough for about 15 minutes until it was time to go.  
"Let me drop you off today dear," Mrs. Nash said.  
"Yah sure, thanks," Ellie said happily, "Mom."  
\\\\\\\\\\\  
"Bye sweetie," her mom called from the car as Ellie climbed the steps of Degrassi High.  
"Bye ma," she called back. Marco Del Rossi followed her into the building.  
"El, was that your mom?" he asked.  
"Yup," she answered proudly as she walked off to her locker. Ashley Kerwin walked up to her.  
"El, did your mom just drive you to school?" Ashley asked.  
"Yah, why is everyone so surprised," she said dialing in her locker code.  
"Well, she hasn't been around much," Ash said, unsure if she was hurting Ellie's feelings.  
Ellie shut her locker and leaned against it. "It was amazing Ash," she said with a smile, " I woke up this morning and she was fully dressed and not hungover. She remembered that I like to called Ellie and not Eleanor. She called me sweetie."  
"Is that a good thing?" Ash said unsure.  
"Yes! She made me breakfast! She's finding a job! There isn't a drop of alcohol in the house! This is the best day of my life!"  
Ms.Souve stepped out of her office. "Ellie," she called," I have to talk to you. Its about your father."  
"So much for the best of my life," Ellie said, walking into Ms. Souve's office.  
/////////////  
"Please, take a seat Ellie," Ms.Souve said gesturing to one of the empty chairs adjacent to her seat. Ellie sat down unsure, not wanting to cry, not yet.  
"You said it was about my dad," Ellie said, feeling tears form in her eyes.  
"Yes, yes I do," Ms.Souve said, sitting down, " We got word from your mother, about your father, she got it straight from...."  
Ellie started crying  
"........ him in Kabul. He's coming home Ellie, in fact he's on the plane right now."  
"Oh my god! Are you kidding, he's coming home!" she yelled jumping up, "Are you serious, he's coming home! HE'S COMING HOME!"  
The bell rang. "I'll see you later Ms. Souve."  
Ellie rushed out of the office, grabbing the note Ms. Souve had scribbled down for her. She ran into Ms. Kwan's room.  
"Miss Nash, my classroom is not......"  
Ellie thrust the note into Ms.Kwan's hand. She looked it over quickly. "Oh, well in that case, congratulations Ellie, you must be very happy."  
Ellie nodded and took a seat next to Marco. She smiled at him and then turned her attention to Ms.Kwan . 


	2. So Many Annoying Questions

Happy chpter2  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of first period. " Class, your homework tonight is to read chapters 8 and nine," Ms.kwan called as her students filed out of the classroom and into the hall.  
Marco saddled up next to Ellie. "El, why so perky," he asked, knowing that she resented the word perky.  
"First of all," she said," I resent the word perky and second my dads coming home."  
"Really, El, that's awesome. When's he coming home?"  
"He called my mom when he left Kabul about 2 hours ago."  
The bell rang; Marco looked at the clock near Ellie's locker. " Gotta run El," he said, " But I'll talk to ya at lunch."  
"Yeah sure," she said watching him run down the hall. Jay and his groupies came out from around the corner. Jay pushed Marco's books to the ground and grabbed his shoulder.  
Ellie ran down the hall to Marco's side. "What the hell do you think your doing," she hissed.  
"I'm just helping our little friend here with his books," Jay said, " Whatcha gonna do about it. Punch me?"  
Ellie felt anger rise to her face. She couldn't take it any more. Jay making fun of Marco, she was at her breaking point.  
In two quick movements, she pulled back her fist and let it go straight into Jay's face with all the anger that had been pent up in her for her entire life.  
Jay lay dumbstruck on the floor, Ellie leaned down and said, and "Ya I think I will."  
She turned away. Sean ran after her. "El, what was that?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry Sean, but ......"  
"Don't apologize El, that was the most kick-ass thing I've ever seen you do," Sean said.  
"Well, I guess," Ellie blushed. Am I blushing? She asked herself.  
The bell rang again. "Gotta go," she said and ran off, not waiting for Sean to say anything else, afraid what she might do next. ////////  
Ellie got to the gym just as class started. She snuck into the girls locker room and quickly changed. She slipped on arm warmers to hide the scars on her arm. She made a resolution that she no longer needed to cut, everything was looking up. Just then, Paige burst into the locker room. "Ellie, I heard what happened," she said.  
"What? How? From who," Ellie asked sarcastically.  
Paige did not pick up on the sarcasm and said , "From Dylan of course, who else. Elvis?"  
"How did he find out?" Ellie asked as a genuine question.  
This time, Paige thought it was sarcastic and said, "I don't appreciate sarcasm Ellie. If you have to know, he heard from Marco."  
"God, do you three have walkie-talkies or something."  
"We have cell phones Ellie," Paige said.  
"So which one did you hear about," Ellie sighed.  
"The fight, what else was there to hear," Paige asked suspiciously.  
"Its nothing Paige," Ellie said waving her hand, trying to end the conversation.  
"Tell me Ellie," Paige insisted.  
"No," Ellie snapped, "Its personal."  
"Oh no," Paige said, "Your pregnant."  
"What?! No, oh god, no way," Ellie gagged.  
"Then what. Have you been cutting again," Paige said.  
"NO! Just leave me alone Paige," Ellie stomped to the door.  
Paige stepped in front of the door and out stretched her arms. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me."  
"Fine fine," Ellie sighed, "My dads coming home."  
Paige was visibly releived. "Ok, good hun, I was worried." ///////////// I thought that's was a good ending. Pleez don't be harsh, thats my writing with 3 teenage girls giggling around me. Sooo annoying. 


End file.
